An electronic device may receive power, associated with driving the electronic device, from its battery. The electronic device may charge the battery using a wireless charging method. Associated with the wireless charging method, the electronic device may include a received (RX) coil which may receive power. Also, there may be a wireless charging device including a transmit (TX) coil for supplying power to the electronic device.
In the wireless charging method, if the RX coil of the electronic device and the TX coil of the wireless charging device are in an error alignment state, a wireless charging efficiency may be abruptly decreased. Also, power supplied from the TX coil of the wireless charging device may be excessively increased in the error alignment, thus being highly heated in the electronic device.